


Summer Loving

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Terezi and Kankri friendship, Cronus In A Dress, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Illustrations, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Canon, he just likes dresses, not as a joke or crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Several vignettes following Cronus and Porrim's date night.





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr I started [Pornus Summer Lo+vwin](https://pornus-summer-lovin.tumblr.com) , a month long celebration of pornus, and I'm finally contributing lol.

Porrim snickered against the skin of Cronus’ neck. His arms tightened around her waist, fins wiggling delightedly.

“Don’t you know any jokes that aren’t sexual?” she teased.

“Sure, but you’re laughing at these ones so vwhy swvitch nowv?”

She shook her head with an amused huff. Couldn’t argue with that logic, she supposed.

It was date night, and they’d ended up at the pleasant little park not too far from their shared hive. For a while they had just strolled around, taking in the lovely night, and were now on a bench tucked around each other. Porrim hadn’t felt this light and carefree in so long. It was just her, her moirail, and a bright beautiful full moon. Gently she kissed the side of his jaw; he nuzzled against her with a chitter.

Then a whistle screeched right next to their ears and they jumped.

“Vwhat the _fuck_?”

“What the fuck that was, was a warning.”

“We’ve got a grape and green apple in clear violation of the law.”

Slowly they turned to the intruders. Kankri had his arms crossed, looking like he was trying very hard to keep from smirking; Terezi was freely grinning. Cronus pouted, and instinctually Porrim gave him a little reassuring pap.

“Do I smell more pale proceedings in broad moonlight?”

“Indeed you do, Terezi. And in flagrant disregard for our previous cease and desist. How utterly reprehensible—and, might I add—“

“Must you?” Porrim sighed.

“—possibly triggering. Public displays of affection, pale or otherwise, are quite disrespectful of those who didn’t consent to seeing them, you know. What if there had been wigglers about?”

“There aren’t any.”

“But what if there _had_ been?”

Before Porrim could get another word in Terezi said, “Wigglers or not, there are still laws about getting busy in public.”

“Come on, chiefs. Ain’t like vwe’re piling in public.”

“You might as well be.” Kankri actually _tsk_ ‘d, and Terezi mimicked him. Bastards. “Honestly, both of you are shameless.”

“Vwell, you’re not vwrong there.”

“Kankri,” Porrim interjected as he opened his mouth again, “Terezi.” She cackled. “It was a mistake to encourage your friendship.”

“Die, live again, and learn.”

“Can’t you guys go bug someone else?” Cronus groaned. His fins twitched in irritation. Porrim took his hand and brought his knuckles to her lips.

“It’s alright, Cronus. We—“

Kankri blew his whistle again, thankfully this time just briefly. It still made both of them wince.

“Hehehe, these criminals have no respect for the law. Disgraceful. Deputy Vantas, I propose we do something about these lawbreakers for the good of our community.”

“As much as it pains me to admit so, as they are my dear friends, I believe you’re right, Sheriff Pyrope. Friends or no, they aren’t above the law. We must do what we have to, to protect the community from possible triggers.”

Spitefully, Cronus glared at them both as he kissed Porrim’s cheek with an audible smack. He pulled back and she did the same to him.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

That was their only warning as Terezi and Kankri each took out a can, shook it up, and sprayed them. Colorful, sticky strands fizzed out, covering Porrim and Cronus both.

“My hair!” Cronus exclaimed, trying to cover that instead of something sensible like his eyes or gills.

“Is this _silly string_?”

“Silly String of Justice, specifically.”

“Another infraction will not have pleasant consequences,” Kankri warned. “After all, we must keep the park safe from obscene pale displays.”

Porrim hissed, striking out and slapping the can out of Terezi’s hand. The two hopped back out of her reach as Cronus papped her calm.

“Man, vwhy can’t vwe evwer havwe a simple date night that doesn’t get intruded on?”

Taking a deep breath, Porrim stood and said, “Don’t worry, Cronus. Date night isn’t ruined. We’re leaving, so the delicate dispositions of anyone else aren’t disturbed.”

“Hehehe, once again the long arm of the law is victorious.”

“We’ve done a true service to the community at large tonight.”

Cronus followed her up and as they walked backwards out of the park they held up their middle fingers at the pair.

“I realize you’re blind so I vwant you to knowv vwe’re flipping you off.”

Terezi only cackled, which made Kankri snicker. Oh, Porrim and Cronus were so going to get even with them. But after they finished date night.


	2. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of pornus month and I'm finally getting the second chapter up lmao.
> 
> This one may partially count as a song fic.

[](https://nickpic.host/image/rbSY2F)

Initially they were going to head straight for their hive, but found themselves taking the long way there instead, walking slowly together along the nearby beach. Despite the way their night had been interrupted, they were still having a good time. They helped picked silly string off of each other, laughing and teasing and plotting against the so called “strong arm of the law”. It was nice, if not the turn to the evening either had expected.

They found a secluded area near some large rocks bereft of anyone else. This was more like it. Arms locked, they took their time strolling across the sand.

“Vwould it be cliche to say your eyes sparkle like the stars?”

“Yes. But please do.”

Grinning Cronus told her, “Your eyes sparkle like stars. Better than stars. Don’t laugh, I mean it.” His fins flicked shyly. “It’s nice to look into your eyes and not see that vwhite ghost vwoid. They’re pretty.”

Porrim smiled, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. When she pulled back there was a fine dusting of violet across his face and leading up to his still wiggling fins.

“I’m glad I get to see your eyes filled out again, too, Cronus. You’re so beautiful.”

Cronus looked away from her, unable to stop his wide spreading smile.

“Vwowv, this got schmaltzy fast. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Good. And don’t try to deny it, either.”

“I’m not denying anything, I’m the one vwho pointed it out.”

“I meant don’t deny what I said. You’re very handsome, Cronus. I want you to know that.”

“Nyeh, no vworries there, Porrim, I’m vwell awvare howv good looking I am. Together vwe are literally the twvo hottest trolls on this planet.”

“Hm. It would be rude of me to argue with my moirail, so I suppose I simply must agree.”

They caught each other’s eyes and exploded into laughter. They had to pause and hang off each other, shaking with their laughter that rung throughout the beach. It took a good few minutes for them to calm down and catch their breaths, eventually just sliding down into the sand tangled together.

“For the record,” Cronus wheezed, “I vwasn’t really joking. Vwe’re both pretty hot.”

“Oh, I know, and I’m not disagreeing, trust me.”

They burst into another fit of giggles. When they quieted down again they just lay there together for a while. Cronus rested his head on her shoulder, his arm underneath Porrim and curled around her waist. She traced random shapes against his chest, a few he recognized. Her sign, a diamond, something that he chose to read as a guitar.

Which wasn’t a bad idea. The night could use a little music.

Cronus didn’t really want to pull his arm free, enjoying the close contact too much to cut it short yet, so instead he rifled through his sylladex for something he could use one-handed. He settled on his harmonica, by far the easiest instrument to play with one hand besides the trumpet which didn’t quite have the romantic ambience he was going for.

[](https://nickpic.host/image/rbuIIX)

“Am I going to be serenaded or hear a folk prison ballad?”

“Vwhy not both?”

Porrim snorted, but didn’t try to stop him as Cronus held the harmonica against his lips and started playing a few bars. He hadn’t busted this bad boy out for a while and needed to blow out the dust first, get himself warmed up. It wasn’t too difficult adjusting to one-handed playing, and soon enough he got back into the swing of it, playing a classic Beforus folk tune.

It was one Porrim knew. She jumped in, lending her voice to the song. Cronus kept playing, trying not to grin too hard and throw himself off.

“ _As pale as the nighttime dew, my biscuit pumps for you. Through brightest daylights and darkest nights, smiling moon as my witness, I confess I confess I’ll go wherever you call, my sweetest moirail._ “

Porrim leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek, making him fumble and drop the harmonica. Chuckling, she snatched it up and played the next few bars, looking at him expectedly. Cronus swallowed and sung.

“ _Oh darling darling, if you go you know I’ll miss you so I keep a bag tied tight. There’s nowhere to go safe from their eyes, so where we go we might as well go together._ “

Cronus turned, pulling her close and peppering her neck with kisses until she dropped the harmonica, giggling too hard to keep playing.

“That tickles!”

“Sounds like your problem, chief,” Cronus teased between kisses. Then he pressed his lips right against her skin and blew a raspberry.

He held her tighter as she tried to squirm away, not letting up. Her laughter was too cute, especially when she was laughing like this. Her face would scrunch up, a sort of wheezing snort escaping her. Too fucking adorable.

She was green in the face after too long, breathlessly laughing and half heartedly slapping at him to stop. Which he didn’t. Not until there was water lapping at their feet. He glanced over just in time to see the water continue up, soaking the underside of their thighs. Porrim shivered.

“Oh, that’s cold.”

“Vwhoops, sorry, Porrim.”

Cronus swept her up in his arms as he stood, making sure to captchalogue his harmonica. Automatically she latched onto him, blinking in surprise. Then her features softened, hands running to the back of his neck.

“Mm, I suppose I can let you carry me back to our hive. It is only fair since now I’m out of breath.”

“Heh, I vwas just gonna dump you in the vwater, but that sounds good, too.”

Porrim hummed disbelievingly, resting her head against his chest.

“Oh hey, there’s still some silly string on the back of your head. Ewv, it’s all sandy nowv.”

“Our revenge is going to be swift and brutal.”

“They deservwe the vworst.”

As Cronus walked along the beach, still keeping his pace leisurely because he saw no reason to hurry, he started up another song. It was much more modern, though admittedly no less schmaltzy. Porrim joined in, their voices mingling together through the otherwise quiet night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Cronus have an instrument besides the guitar 2k19.


	3. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess technically they get naked in this one, but like it's not that hardcore and the most that happens is some swveet kissing action. Oh I guess mild suggestive dialogue but like, it's a Grease reference so.

Cronus actually carried her the full trek over to their hive and past the threshold. Usually Porrim might protest at such treatment, but this was her moirail and she was rather comfortable. So she allowed it, hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

“Are you going to carry me all the way to my room?” Porrim wonder in amusement as he started up the stairs.

“Unless there vwas somewvhere else you vwanted to go first.”

“Mm, no, that’s fine. Carry away.”

“Aye aye, captain.”

Oh, what an adorable nerd. Smiling, Porrim leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his gills, eliciting a shudder that reverberated through her body. Porrim was smiling even wider when she pulled back. His fins were wiggling rapidly, blush going all the way to their tips.

He was so adorable, but she decided it was better to say, “You’re so sweet, Cronus.”

“You’re only saying that because you like me,” Cronus replied, lips quirking upwards almost shyly.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t change the facts.”

They reached Porrim’s sleeping block, saving Cronus from having to respond. Awkwardly he tried to turn the handle without setting her down or dropping her; after a moment Porrim took pity on him—she had it in droves—and opened the door herself. He gave her a sheepish smile.

Cronus, instead of finally letting her stand, set her in the pile they had set up in the corner of the room. Then he fetched some towels while she slipped out of her dress and tossed it aside; normally she would get up and take it to the hamper, but her moirail had placed her so far away from it, and she didn’t want to get up and ruin the fun he was having.

Cronus returned, eyes raking shamelessly up and down her body.

“Hot.”

“Cold, actually. Bring me that towel.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He knelt down in front of her, gently patting first her legs dry before moving up to her stomach, chest, hair. Occasionally he pressed his lips to her bare skin. Porrim let him, leaning back and enjoying the attention, idly threading her fingers through his hair again. Then he straddled her, pressing their lips together. It was a slow, easy kiss.

“Oh, Cronus,” she sighed when they pulled apart. “I’m so pale for you. But you’re getting the pile wet.”

“Vwhoops.”

He shucked off his still moist clothes and dried himself off. She grabbed a second towel and helped from behind. Well, help was a subjective word. Mostly she kissed the back of his neck, his gills, his fin tips. It didn’t make him dry off faster, admittedly, but she was alright with that.

“Why don’t you choose an outfit for me?” she suggested when he was finally done.

“The humans havwe this thing called a birthday suit—”

“ _Cronus_ ,” she chided, though it was belied by her grin.

“Fine, fine, if you _insist_ on being dressed. I havwe the perfect thing, hold on.”

He shot over to her closet and Porrim watched him rummage through it, smiling at his exuberance. Also admiring his ass. Porrim could multitask.

Her eyes widened at what he brought out.

“Vwell? Come on, you knowv you look fucking sexy in this thing.”

The _thing_ in question was an exact replica of Sandy’s final scene atrocity from “Grease”—black scoop shirt and leather pants. Cronus had gotten obsessed with the musical and so she’d crafted this to humor him.

“God, why do I own that?” Which wasn’t a real question, she knew the answer: because she loved him, that absolute nerd. And he was looking at her so hopefully all she could do was roll her eyes and relent, “Fine, bring it here.”

Moving faster than he had all evening, Cronus brought it over. She shook her head, grinning, and took the tacky thing. It was something Kankri would think was fashionable, and that absolutely _killed_ her all over again. As she started to shimmy into it Cronus just watched, enraptured. She paused.

“You need to get dressed, too, Cronus.”

“Right, right.” He made no move; she gave him a pointed look. “I’m vworking on it.”

Instead of going to his own closet, or the drawer in here he kept full of extra clothes—she had a matching one in his bedroom—he went back to her closet. Deciding she wanted to be surprised, Porrim turned around and shimmied into those very form fitting pants.

“I’m gonna need your help tying this,” he said.

Curiously she turned back to him, mouth curling into a grin at his choice. It was a jade wrap dress that lived up to its name, a corner having to be lifted and tied around the waist and one shoulder to stay up properly. Porrim sauntered over, taking the material from Cronus and giving him a quick kiss before tying it for him.

“Like it?” He asked, and even though he was smiling Porrim caught that undercurrent of self doubt.

“You look lovely, Cronus. You have the perfect legs for it.”

She meant the compliment. On him it fell to his knees, a little longer in back and a slit on the side that went up enticingly. Porrim kissed his bare shoulder, a careful claw tracing the slit. He shivered.

“You look good, too, Porrim. _Phenomenal_.”

“Tell me about it, stud.”

His fins wiggled faster than a hummingbird’s wings in flight. She kissed right behind either one before turning Cronus around to face her. Then, jutting her hip out and resting one hand on it, she waited. He eyed her up and down, wide grin on his face, before he settled his eyes back on her face.

“You’re supreme. You’re greased lightning, Porrim.”

“All the chicks will cream?”

“I knowv I vwill.”

She snorted.

“You’re such an adorable nerd, Cronus.”

“Maybe, but I mean it. Uh, the part about you looking good, that is. Vwell, the other part, too.”

Porrim shook with poorly suppressed laughter, tossing her arms over his shoulders. She leaned in so their lips were just a breath apart.

“Oh, Cronus. I’m so pale for you.”

“Same here, Porrim. I’m pale for you like you vwouldn’t believwe.”

They both leaned that little bit forward, and their lips met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously gave up on trying to figure out how to do the background, just like the movie of Grease gave up on having an ending that wasn't a flying car.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy finally done with this, vwild.

One minute Porrim was engulfed in surreal images, swimming through things she couldn’t hold onto for very long save the feeling of contentment. Then something ripped her from sleep. Something bright.

Damn it, they’d left the blinds open.

With an indignant groan Porrim rolled out of bed feeling like the girl from Troll Ringu and pretty sure her appearance solidified that: long mussed hair hanging over her face, in nothing but a thin white nightgown. At least she didn’t feel like she had just crawled out of a well. Porrim ambled over to the window where strands of light where only getting brighter as they pierced through the blinds.

Light didn’t bother her like other trolls, and this planet’s sun was nothing compared to the one on Beforus, but that didn’t mean she wanted it directly in her eyes while she was trying to sleep. She hissed at the offending orb, twisting the blinds shut.

As she turned back towards her bed Cronus stirred.

“Vwhat’s hap?” he mumbled, cracking his eyes open.

Porrim went over and smoothed hair out of his face then her own before leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead.

“Nothing, Cronus, sorry to wake you. I was just getting up to close the blind.”

“Oh. Did you hiss at the sun?”

“Don’t question it, dear.”

He gave a sleepy hum, eyes falling shut again. Smiling, she slid back under the covers. Instantly he scooted closer, throwing an arm under her rumblespheres and face nuzzling against them. Idly she stroked his hair.

“No more getting up,” he mumbled into the thin material of her gown, “You’re too comfy.”

She snorted and assured, “No worries, it’s too early. Just go back to sleep, Cronus.”

He gave a weak chitter that quickly tapered off as he obeyed, dozing off again. Porrim made a sound halfway between a snicker and a sigh, hand moving up to rub his horns. Cronus leaned into her touch. He looked so calm and peaceful; it made Porrim’s biscuit ache in the palest ways.

Closing her own eyes, she let sleep claim her again.


End file.
